


This is Why I Hate My Job

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [28]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, Humour, The Trials of Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 115 - Parents</p><p>---</p><p>This is the worst part of Nick's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why I Hate My Job

The over-dressed irate socialite rips him a new one over her son's recent grades. Going on about privilege and intelligence and the incompetence of CMU instruction staff; waving her chequebook around, like a show of money is going to pull her idiot son--who never shows for seminar and who lacks drive, interest, and ability--out of the failing range in time for convocation.

He refuses and she threatens to go to the Dean, the Board, to get him fired or sued or--something. Then she puts an arm around her son, and stalks out of the office.

Christ, but he hates dealing with parents.


End file.
